


Less Than Nine Hundred Pounds.

by SiennaBlue



Series: . . . (I'm Here) For your Entertainment. [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaBlue/pseuds/SiennaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet in-between...</p><p>Or: Genesis is sleepy and there happens to be pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Nine Hundred Pounds.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because my tumblr buddy thought that the Cloud of this series would SO like Genesis's hair but be all angsty about touching it and my brain kinda agreed with her. 
> 
> There's no smut in this one. Sorry about that, but it just... didn't feel right, so, yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

It's the hours of a late morning that find him lounging naked on a bed.

Heart rates have long since slowed but the distinctive smell of sex is still unmistakable even with fresh air spilling in from the window. He's pleasantly warm, yet the absentminded caress of a hand idling into his space makes him shiver, that back and forth that once in a while brushes nails along sensitized skin. 

It's too sporadic and vague to be on purpose, to be anything at all but an accidental touch tempting him with sleep. It takes a moment too long to recognize the weight of eyes and then a few more for his own to reveal fingers twitching nervous but deliberately towards his face. Or, no, not so much his face. 

Genesis's smile drags on cotton sheets. 

"You should—aren't you worried it will get, like, caught on things, be torn out in your sleep?"

It's sublime how the blond has yet to get over that fixation with his earring. 

"Ya remember what his job is, right..."

"...Oh, right." 

He doesn't mind the attention, naturally, not in the least and certainly not now, the solemn tug and release of metal gliding between Cloud's fingertips. 

"Hm, yes. Even so, I _do_ thank you for your consideration. ...Besides, you seem to very much enjoy it."

"I... I just like how it feels?" Cloud's raspy voice still doesn't rise beyond a whisper. "And looks, on you, I guess." 

It is... nice. 

"The puppy will not be gracing us with more pieces of jewelry, then?"

Zack snorts. "Yeah, right, no. It's not like I could get away with it anyway."

 _Oh puppy, you'd be surprised._ "How about yourself, pretty?" His arm feels unreasonably heavy when he brings it up to touch the very much _pierced_ lobe. "Do not think me to be oblivious."

A soft, abashed sound matches a timid look. "No, no, it's just... I, I like it, but like... Not--not like this one?" Not as _showy_ , as Zack Fair would put it, Genesis is very much aware of that, too. "Sorry. It fits you and all... I just don't know if I could, like, you know..."

"It _would_ suit you well..."

And how it would! 

Genesis can perfectly envision the glint of shining silver or even gold framing that pretty face...

"Huh..." The mattress dips with the sound. While Genesis cannot see, he can certainly feel the gaze that drifts across his back to land on the blond. "It totally would!" 

The puppy's voice is much more awake, trickling sticky sweet and clinging, and Genesis's smile stretches into a smirk. He very much appreciates how Cloud Strife will still blush when looked upon this way, too. 

"Th—thanks?" 

Fair's chuckle shivers the bed, but then it keeps shifting and creaking until there's a warm weight pressed to his side once more. 

Genesis doesn't bother to suppress a sigh. "You should invest in a new bed." 

"You're the only one complaining, so, nah."

"I shall gift you a new one, then."

"Nope. I like my bed, okay? It's... homey." 

Cloud's fingers pause minutely in their untangling of Genesis's hair. 

Genesis flashes a conspiratorial grin. "Old, you mean."

"Nah, just well aged. Comfy."

"Like that atrocious pair of jeans you dare call pants?" 

The pair with more holes and tears than any fashion sense could warrant, the one that clings like a second skin, leaving so very little to the imagination.

The one that Genesis wants to take off him with his _teeth_ for that very reason.

"Yeah! Well, not really, but I like them, too, so it's fine."

Hm, perhaps it is. Still, "You would do well to acquire a new pair of jeans besides." 

Silent laughter nudges him in playful reprimand. Genesis is more interested in how Cloud won't meet his eyes when he continues to fuss with Genesis's hair. It piqued his curiosity before, of course. How the blond can still be so... hesitant about this one trivial thing when he has no... qualms touching him almost any other—way...

Transfixed, Genesis's thoughts come to an abrupt halt as pale sunlight slants into the room and catches on strands of gold. 

A pointed grip claps his wrist. "Don't."

There's a near haunted look in blue eyes when they meet Genesis's. _Don't?_ "...Don't what?" The mood has shifted without him ever noticing. 

"Please don't mock me. I know it's not really the coolest thing to—I just—I'm sorry--"

"Cloud, hey, hey..." The puppy's voice is suddenly too loud cutting into reverent calm. It makes another portion of his dragging mind sit up and take notice.

"I thought it rather obvious that I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't, like, want to."

 _What are you even--_ "Why ever not?"

Even half asleep the shamefaced silence blanketing them is not something Genesis will ever stand for. His hand twists in Cloud's, tugging, spurring a downcast gaze into looking up. 

"None of that. I have told you before, do not be so hesitant in pursuing what you want."

"I—Yeah, I know, I just—it's not--"

"Very well, if it is permission you require, you may have it. Touch me whichever way you want, pretty."

The truth is this: Genesis likes having his hair touched. _Revels_ at having it pulled at just the right moment. 

The truth is also this: The manner in which Cloud tends to walk his fingers into Genesis's hair is a far cry from such wanton pleasure. 

Still they don't fail to coax a reaction from him, time and time again, lush, comforting pleasance that drips and pools in his chest. He can't—he doesn't at all know what to do with it, this quiet affection they every once in a while bestow upon him and that, oddly enough, proved to be so much more intimate and personal than the ecstasy pleasure of half an hour ago.

A soft sigh so close to his ear erupts goosebumps along his neck, fond laughter that trickles past his ears as the puppy's hand walks literal touches up his spine, carefully avoiding the faint remainders of shattered ribs and discolored flesh. Genesis's eyes flutter open only to be soothed back shut. 

"...Go to sleep."

"...Do not think to tell me--"

More laughter, and then, "No, seriously, _go to sleep_. I get bleary eyed just lookin' at ya!"

Gentle fingers brush a strand of hair behind his ear. "We won't make you late."

"Yeah. We gotcha!" 

He hasn't slept for... a while, and... it would be so very nice to just drift off now. Though perhaps... perhaps it would be easier if he did not stay for-- 

"Stop overthinking..."

There's a clever comeback at the tip of his tongue. Genesis just can't quite... shape the words into sounds that would make sense... "...hmm..."

"Good night, Genesis."

A soft breeze caresses his neck. It carries the scent of apples and freshly ground coffee.

A dream, he thinks, breathing in slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> The titel is Ray Bradbury: "[…] _I always figured we were born to fly, one way or another, so I couldn't stand most men shuffling along with all the iron of the earth in their blood. I never met a man who weighed less than nine hundred pounds._ [...]"


End file.
